This proposal is designed to enable the Glass Memorial Library of Muhlenberg Hospital to provide educational, emergency care audiovisuals to members of area rescue squads, to EMTs (emergency medical technicians), paramedics, nurses, physicians, and other allied health personnel, who are members of the RESCUE consortium, or who are employed by Muhlenberg Hospital. The proposal is modeled on a Hospital/Nursing Homes audiovisual consortium organized by the Glass Library, funded by a National Library of Medicine Medical Resource Project Grant, and still functioning successfully with an ever-growing membership after six years of operation. The Glass Library proposes to organize a consortium of area rescue squads (RESCUE) willing to support financially an audiovisual collection; to order and process the material; to circulate the audiovisuals to rescue squads and to departments in Muhlenberg Hospital; to organize emergency care teaching programs; to publicize the materials available; and finally to maintain records as to their usage. The library plans to incorporate the operation of RESCUE into its operation of CHARGE. RESCUE will be an extension of a project already in operation. The procedures already in use for CHARGE will be extended to include RESCUE. The organization of RESCUE will be permanent--as was CHARGE. It will function under the aegis of Muhlenberg Hospital, with the Glass Library as its coordinating agent.